


put your lips close to mine (as long as they don't touch)

by Penthos



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Skinny!Steve, kissing happens that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1532054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penthos/pseuds/Penthos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Steve's never kissed anyone and Bucky Barnes doesn't know how to drop it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	put your lips close to mine (as long as they don't touch)

**Author's Note:**

> title from a taylor swift song because i'm original and cool  
> inspired by [this](http://leehpace.tumblr.com/post/83836819667/imagine-bucky-teasing-pre-serum-steve-because)

"So you've really never kissed a dame?"

"If I say yes will you stop talking about it?" Steve grumbles over the top of his sketchbook. It's been a week since he admitted that he'd never kissed anyone and Bucky will not let it drop. And for the life of him, Steve can't work out why. It's not like it's some particularly juicy fact about him, but Bucky seems pretty damn fixated on the fact that Steve's lips are still untouched.

"Well then I'd say you're lying because there's no way you've kissed someone since last week." Bucky's grinning at him from where he's meant to be sitting still for Steve to draw, but as usual, that's not happening.

"And what if I have?" Steve squints a little as he tries to get Bucky's hair just right which is tricky when he keeps moving his damn head.

"Have you?" 

"No, jerk. And keep still." 

"You better tell me when you do, Stevie, because damn is it good." Bucky looks like he's reminiscing a particularly nice kiss, so he keeps quiet and shades Bucky's left arm, hoping he'll drop the topic.

He does. 

For a record of twenty minutes.

Steve's putting his drawing things away and thinking about going to bed soon when Bucky speaks again.

"I just can't believe you've never done it. Everyone's done it," Steve sighs in exasperation but Bucky just continues, "And you're not bad lookin', Steve, so I can't see why no dames don't want to kiss you. Maybe you just need to get out more. Tell you what, this weeken-"

"Buck, just leave it. Really, I don't mind that much." And honestly, he doesn't. Sure he'd give it a go if the opportunity arose, but going out of his way just to kiss a pretty dame? He doesn't really see the point, although Bucky certainly seems to. Why does he care so much about Steve's kissing repertoire anyway? Steve knows that Bucky looks out for him, always has, but this is different.

Bucky stares at him for a moment.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Completely. Now will you stop talking about it, please?" 

Bucky crosses his arms and stands up, advancing on Steve with that stupid smirk that Steve knows so well.

"And what if I don't, punk?"

Bucky's grin is infectious and Steve tries to look angry but it's impossible. So he settles for brute force rather than verbal negotiation. He has the element of surprise when he grapples Bucky to the ground, but within seconds his arms are pinned by his sides and Bucky's leaning over him. It's not over yet though, and Steve kicks at Bucky's shins and whoever said he didn't put up a hell of a fight is one hundred percent wrong.

They wrestle on the ground and Steve ignores the fact his lungs are burning and muscles protesting because he finds himself winning and he's not letting this victory go. He hooks a foot under Bucky's knee and twists until he's on top, holding down his biceps with knees either side of his hips.

(He doesn't register that Bucky isn't fighting back)

They're both breathing hard as they stop for a moment, and then Steve realises how close he is to Bucky's face. Maybe it would be awkward if they didn't know each other as well as they did but hell, they'd shared a damn bed - sharing the same breathing space was hardly the end of the world. But Steve's brain decides now is the perfect time to think about kissing again and _utterly_ against his will he glances down at Bucky's lips.

Unconsciously, he licks his own and he can feel Bucky's breath on his face and maybe he's about to let go and stand up an- Bucky kisses him. It's hard and short and more of a clash of teeth than anything else, and as soon as Bucky's head thuds back against the floor he's laughing. It takes Steve a moment to even process what had just happened because firstly, Bucky had kissed him, and secondly, said Bucky was now giggling uncontrollably below him. 

"Why you laughing?" He mutters and he can feel his cheeks heating up.

"You just looked like I kicked a puppy. I'm not that bad a kisser am I?" Bucky's grinning so big and for the second time that evening Steve can't help but do the same. 

"Pretty hard to tell when you do it like that." Steve grumbles but he's still smiling.

"Oh, wow, I give you your first kiss and all you got for me is complainin'? Won't be helping you out again anytime soon then."

"I meant maybe you should do it again because that didn't feel much like a proper kiss that you talk about."

"Maybe you're right." 

There's a pause, and for a second Steve thinks he's misjudged the whole thing entirely and he can feel his heart hammering in his chest and Bucky can probably feel it too because he rubs a thumb along Steve's wrist comfortingly. 

And then he's leaning down and they're kissing again and _oh_ Steve can definitely get behind this if this is what proper kissing feels like - it's warm and soft and Bucky tastes like cheap alcohol and honey and Steve thinks he could spend forever just kissing Bucky on the floor like this but they have to break apart eventually because Steve's losing feeling in his legs. 

"You pleased I been kissed now?" He says finally.

"I suppose so." Bucky's smiling again and his lips are red and Steve can't help but think that that was _his_ doing. 

"You gonna stop talking about it now?" 

"Well, if talking about kissing led to this each time then I don't think I'd ever keep my mouth shut."

"You tryin' to say you wanna kiss me again, jerk?"

"What do you think? Punk."

They can't kiss forever but they have a whole night ahead of them, and Steve can damn well try.


End file.
